Bleed For Me
by Double Your Pleasure
Summary: As a family of vampires move into Scotland's busiest city; the four youngest begin to wonder just how long they can continue this life of supernatural and mystery. Candice, Orton, Lita, Batista.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin; I want to explain this story. It is not a thing like the Twilight series, no matter how many 'similarities' my friend could find - in fact, I had the first two chapters written before I had read the series. This story is based in Glasgow, Scotland - my hometown - and yet I have changed the schooling system to the Americans, using the terms 'senior' and 'junior' instead of fifth and sixth years, hopefully this will make it a bit less confusing.**

**Now please, I ask you, read and review. And whatever you do - don't compare? My stories, no matter if they are of the same genre, could never compare to Stephanie Meyer's.**

* * *

"You heard Ric," Amy sighed, tugging at the hem of her school skirt, the material baring too much of the pale flesh of her leg for her liking. "We have to stay here a few months, a year at best. It won't be too bad…" Running her free hand through her long red locks which, in sharp contrast to her pale face, made her seem exotic and peculiar, compared to a school of plain blondes and brunettes, the occasional red head here and there - although Amy noted that no one's hair was quite as red as hers, the red head began to wonder if she really could live here for 'a year at most'.

Glasgow, Scotland was unlike anywhere she and her family had lived. There was no bright sun piercing through the clouds, no excuse to dress to their advantage; showing off their lithe limbs and - in the girls' case - their enticing curves and there was always a sense that, if it wasn't raining, it was just about to. Not only that, but Ric, Amy's 'father' had chosen to live as central as possible - there was no easy route to the mountains, no beautiful scenery to bask in after one of their camping trips and the constant presence of people, pushing and bustling in every direction. They had lived in busy cities before, but always on the suburbs, close to nature. This, much like Amy's 'brother' had said, was hell.

"Ric also said we should enjoy being different," grumbled Candice, rolling her eyes at her sister. Candice and Amy were polar opposites and, unlike the rest of the family, were indeed related, Candice being Amy's younger cousin although, for the purpose of their popularity and reputation, they were sisters. "'There's no one quite like us - we're different, Candice. Special.' Bullshit we are." Candice hissed, snapping at her sister's hand as she attempted to tug her skirt down another inch or two.

"Can I help you…" the woman behind the desk, the receptionist for the school, counted the siblings. "Four?" her tight, auburn curls bobbed as she tilted her head this way and that, clearly trying to get a view of the two boys standing just out of her view. She had heard that the Flair family would be starting this week, two boys and two girls, two seniors and two juniors.

"I'm Candice Flair," the short brunette leaned forward, her school shirt a little too restraining for the pretty student. "And this is my sister Amy and my brothers," Candice turned, scowling at her two brothers who stood reading the school bulletin board, and began inviting them over. "Randal and David." The receptionist grinned, showing off her very full lips and her pearly, white teeth, hidden behind a mask of red lipstick. Candice frowned a little before continuing, her brothers remaining where they were. "We're here for our timetables; Randal and I are starting our Junior year and Amy and David their senior." The receptionist's grin soon faded when it became apparent that Candice would be the spokesperson for this family and she would, much to the receptionist's displeasure, be speaking for both boys. Holding up her hand, the auburn haired thirty-something made her way into the back to retrieve the timetables.

"Oh god, they have a chess club…" Randal, respectively known as Randy, let out a snort. He had been to many high schools in his time and yet it never failed to please him when he saw a chess club. A sad, social club of four, possibly five, virginal teenage boys who had no interaction with the public - excluding the meetings they held with each other - and who truly believed chess to be a sport. "Might have fun there…"

"Randy," Amy whined, shaking her head. Of the four 'siblings' Randy posed the most problems for Richard Flair, his adopted father. He had a knack of getting himself into trouble, a lack of control allowing him to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting public and usually, giving them more than enough reason to leave. "Why can't you be normal? For us, I mean." Randy rolled his eyes - normal for them, that's all he wanted. To be normal. And yet Ric had always imposed this pathetic, unnatural lifestyle on them, leaving Randy constantly irritable and ill at ease with the rest of his family.

"I," he began, one hand in his pocket, the other fixing his hair as he caught his reflection in the glass casing of the bulletin board. "Am normal. I have urges - just like the rest of you - and I - unlike the rest of you - are willing to embrace them. It's not my fault people frown upon it…"

"Randy, you sound like a homosexual, you know that? Urges with the chess club? People frowning on it?" Candice interrupted his thoughts as Amy fought to suppress a giggle, resulting in an unladylike snort. The truth was, Randy was no where close to homosexual and the urges he spoke of were not of a sexual nature, not entirely anyway. Instead, his urge was to feed and, every few years, he liked to give into his urges. Sadly, this usually meant the killing of a human and Ric really didn't approve of that. Randy, like his brother, his sisters, his mother and his father, was a vampire.

"Whatever. I'm just saying, they're the least suspecting. And all I have to do is say that one of you two are my sisters and whoosh," Randy clicked his fingers. "They want to be my very best friend. That's how it happened with that AJ kid…"

"Don't," Amy shook her head. AJ had been a friend of hers, or at least, he was one of the few people she had allowed herself to get close to and it had been quite a shock when she had arrived home after a shopping trip with Candice and their mother Ivory to discover Ric packing up and complaining about Randy's lack of self control, AJ lying peacefully on the floor. It had seemed so casual to Ric, to Dave and to Randy, who sat on the sofa, flicking through the channels on the huge plasma television as though he had done nothing wrong and yet Amy had been filled with guilt and of something she had never felt towards a family member - hate. She had never seen one of Randy's 'meals' - not a human one, at least - and it was not a sight she ever wanted to see again.

"Your timetables," the receptionist cleared her throat, interrupting the awkward silence which had fallen between the four siblings. Handing the four pieces of white paper to Candice, the receptionist then turned her back on the Flairs, returning to her chair by the computer.

"Thank you," Amy called, although the receptionist showed no indication of hearing her. Taking the timetables from Candice, she began to dish them out, telling each of her siblings, in turn, where they were. "Dave you're in…Psychology with me. Mr…Is that Steiner? Mr Steiner. Candice, you're in French with Mr. Dupree and Randy…" no reply or inclination of hearing her, no hand held out for the timetable. "Randy?" Amy groaned when she saw him, running his tongue over his bottom lip, eyeing up a tallish girl with a short skirt, chains and an excessive amount of makeup. Amy hissed slightly, a noise only heard by Candice and Dave. "Asshole. Timetable." pushing the crumpled up paper into Randy's hand, the red head tugged on Dave's bag and stomped off in the direction of the Psychology class.

"You shouldn't do that to her, you know," Candice sighed, adjusting the strap of her own bag, a lurid pink number, and making her way to her French class. "Why can't he just be normal?"

* * *

"Today we will be taking a basic look at the Ego, the Superego and the Id," Mr Steiner, a tall, broad shouldered man with platinum blond hair, dressed in a too tight tee-shirt, said. His voice was fairly quiet and timid for a man of his stature and size. "I assume that you two know of these?" He gestured towards the Flairs, a quiet Dave and a sulky Amy who both nodded, although the motions were barely visible. "Now if you'll all turn to page 46..."

Mr Steiner's words were almost inaudible to Amy, although, with her acute senses, she could probably hear him better than anyone else, save for Dave. "Why does he have to cause so much problems, huh?" she sighed, her words barely louder than a heartbeat, but Dave picked up on every one. "He doesn't want to be vegetarian, he doesn't do commitment. You think I wanted to be like this?" the redhead shook her head slightly, her hair falling between them and creating a curtain. A curtain Dave decided she probably didn't want peaked through.

That being said, he replied all the same. "Because it's Randy. He likes to be different. He likes controversy, even amongst us. And as for the commitment thing…maybe you…Maybe he…" words failed him. The history between Randy and Amy was much deeper than most relationships. "He's a dick." He finally concluded, glad he had found something Amy would agree to.

Amy sighed. He was a dick. But he had given her something most people craved. Immortality. If it wasn't for him, she would have been an elderly woman now, probably married, with children, and perhaps even grandchilden playing at her feet. But now, as her seventieth birthday approached, she wondered if perhaps she would have been better remaining mortal. Heartache was a bit too much to bear when your heart had stopped beating.

* * *

**Read and Review; please.**

**Stephanie; xox.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter I will refer to 'Football tops'. This means Soccer shirts where I'm from and the one I speak of is actually a Glasgow Rangers shirt. My least favourite team for my least favourite character.**

* * *

Although each of the four siblings were incredibly different; there was one thing which kept them the exact same, and it wasn't their constant lust for blood. It was the fact that each and every one of them was undeniably gorgeous. Amy, much to Randy's annoyance - although he covered it well - seemed to catch the most attention: with her pale skin, long, unnaturally straight red hair and her bewitching hazel eyes, she stood in at five foot seven and had a way of carrying herself that, although it looked casual, had the grace and posture to rival any supermodel. She was the second newest addiction to the family, joining almost fifty years after David. She hadn't always been a red head and, when Randy had first met her, her hair had been a golden wave cascading down her back.

She had attended school, like most of the children in her hometown of Lafayette, Indiana and was, at the age of seventeen, looking to go into Broadway. Amy was an incredible singer and even more talented at playing the piano. Her father, however, had different plans for her. Her sister Caroline had married a banker at just nineteen and was now happily settled down with two children, Peter and James, while her brother Andrew junior had taken up a job in the stock market and was making enough money to keep the whole street in designer clothes for the rest of the decade. Andrew Dumas senior wanted only the best for his youngest child and the best most certainly did not come in the form of Randy Flair.

"My father's a business man," he had lied casually upon first meeting Andrew. "Owns the estate looking down on the city, on the big hill?" Sitting comfortably on the edge of the Dumas family's sofa he had drank from their best china, his arm never leaving Amy's waist, much to the annoyance of her father. Randy, as Andrew later said, was not from their time. He was much more knowledgeable than he let on and was born at least thirty years too soon. Little did he know that Randy had in fact been born over one hundred years before even himself, in the late 18th century. "I don't like the idea of college," he had stated simply, shaking his head. "I'll probably just get a job with my father. Easier that way.." he had shrugged off any interest in making a name for himself claiming that money was of no interest to him.

Naturally, Andrew had not been happy about this. He was not about to let his daughter marry some shmuck from down south, just because he had a handsome face. The boy was sly, unreadable and, worst of all, he knew it. Mr Dumas had always been able to read people from the expressions on their face, he had prided himself on it, and yet he struggled with each and every member of the Flair family. There was something very strange about them and, although he could not quite put his finger on it, he was not willing to let his daughter escape into their clutches.

That had been the worst lack of self control Randy had ever had - he wasn't used to being told no, having things he wanted - and he so desperately wanted Amy - taken away from him. Things had not turned out quite how he, nor any member of his family, would have liked and Andrew had packed up his bags and settled in Chicago, Illinois, taking Amy and her mother with them. Randy's feelings, unfortunately in Andrew's eyes, had been reciprocated and he had been left with a very sullen and angry teenage daughter who was not prepared to cooperate with any of his plans nor meet any other boys.

She holstered herself up in her room, refusing to leave unless it was for dinner or to use the bathroom and she spoke as little as possible in front of her pairings. All she wanted was to go home. Just three months after moving to Illinois, there was a strong wind and a rattling window just outside her bedroom had woken her up. She got up, closed it shut and returned to her bedroom, intent on falling back into her deep slumber. And that was when she saw him, perched calmly on the end of her bed, grinning to himself. "Hi," he said, his smile never faltering as he nodded.

Amy was frozen to the spot. How had he gotten into her bedroom? How had he gotten to Illinois? How had he even known where she was? "I…" no words came out of her newly parched mouth.

"If I tell you something, you have to promise to keep it a secret. It's a forever thing…" Randy had said simply, as thought talking to a child. "You know what vampires are, right?" That had gained a movement, a simple roll of the eyes from the blonde. "I know, I know. They don't exist…" He had rolled his own eyes this time, standing up from the bed and placing his hand on Amy's chin, tilting her head to the side and exposing her neck.

No words had been used to explain what he was. Just that one bite. She had gone floppy in his arms in seconds, a sure fire sign that she was dead. Please God let this work… Randy had never wanted there to be anyone else in the family - he was happy with his father, his mother and his brother. But Amy was special, at least in his eyes and as he continued to suck on her neck, he had to admit, he would enjoy having her there for the rest of his life, or existence, seeing that his life was long gone.

"It was stupid of him to walk in then, anyways…" Randy had explained to Ric afterwards, clutching the arm of a bewildered Amy who, eyes wild, looked terrified of each and every person in the room. "He shoulda just left her. But no…"

"You are so fucking weird," Dave replied, running his eyes over Amy. "You killed three people…for her?"

"He shouldn't have walked in. If he had just stayed downstairs, I could have gotten her out of there, made it look like she had ran away. Anything…" But now, as he turned to look at Amy who was gasping for air, clearly coming to the realization that she was no longer plain old Amy Dumas, Randy shrugged. He had gotten what he had wanted. Amy. For the rest of his life. He had made her so technically she owed him something. She had to stay with him, it was like an unwritten rule. And yet, he had been the one to ostracize her, breaking off the relationship. Whether they were together or not, in his eyes she was still his and really, no matter how much he tried to annoy her with his womanizing ways or his constant 'slip ups' he didn't want her to leave the family. He loved her, even if his way of showing it was a bit unorthodox.

Watching as one of the Scottish boys with his blue football top and baggy jeans placed a hand on Amy's back at the lunch queue, allowing her to move in front of him, Randy's fists curled into balls, his face changing from his usual, tanned pallor to a deep shade of red, the muscle in his jaw twitching. Candice winced, scared that the table was sure to shatter. It took minutes, although it seemed like much longer, for the colour to drain from his cheeks and for him to regain control over his emotions. "It's your own fault, you know," she whispered, putting a hand over one of his fists and patting it gently. "You were the one who broke up with her. You were the one who broke her heart. I mean, wasn't it enough for you to stop it beating?" Randy scowled, wanting to punch his youngest sister. "Or are you intent on making the rest of her…being uncomfortable? She's not stupid you know - she can't just tune you out, focus on the rest of us. We all hear your thoughts, idiot. We all know what you think about her, how you feel. You're just a complete asshole and won't admit it out loud."

The biggest drawback to being a vampire was the connection you held to your family. When a family of vampires lived the way the Flairs did, moving and setting up home together, the whole family were handed a gift of sorts. The ability to hear each other's thoughts. It was easy enough to block them out but sometimes, when said vampire was tired or vulnerable, the thoughts were all too raw to keep the rest of the family from hearing them, from feeling the thinking vampire's emotions. Unfortunately for the Flairs, Randy and Amy were all too vulnerable, their thoughts open to everyone and their pains cursed onto Ric, Ivory, Candice and Dave.

"Fuck off," Randy replied, not even bothering to reply with something witty, although there were plenty hurtful comments and insults running through his mind, all of which he knew Candice could hear. Now that, he thought to himself, is a plus side of this. The fact that he could reduce Candice to tears without saying a word made him almost delirious with glee but the fact that Dave could invade his thoughts as revenge put a definite dampener on things. Dave, sitting to Randy's left, had become quite good with controlling thoughts and emotion, even better than Ric and had found a way - although he refused to disclose it - to pry around in people's thoughts, reproducing memories and ideas at will.

"You have a filthy mouth, you know that?" Amy said, placing her tray of food next to Candice's. She wrapped an arm around her younger sister and shook her head at him. "Don't listen to him Candice…Remember what Dave showed you." Candice, the newest addition to the family, had trouble blocking out her family members and had been awoken one too many times to hear Randy and Amy's more intimate thoughts. She shuddered at the thought and Amy's cheeks began to resemble the colour of her hair.

"Who are they, again?" Ashley Massaro asked, taking a bite of her chicken burger as she glanced towards a crowded table, four bodies perched on the four seats closest to her. With her heavy make-up, her short blonde and pink hair and her incredibly tiny skirt barely covering her black panties, the girl looked much older than a junior, much older than a senior and almost ages with some of the teachers.

The boy who had stood behind Amy in the lunch queue sat to the immediate right of Ashley. Matthew Hardy was your typical, seventeen year old boy and had been quick to notice Amy. He had been even quicker to get her name, the second he had had the chance to speak to her. "The red head's called Amy - she was in my English class, just there," he took a long sip from his can of Coke and swallowed hard. "That's her sister Candy, I think. And her brothers Randy and Dave, but I don't know what one's what."

Ashley nodded slowly, chewing on her lip as she thought. She had seen the way one of the brothers - the smaller one, the one in blue - had looked at her that morning and was certain that it would take very little persuasion to get him in her clutches. All she needed was time and, little did she know, that family had all the time in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**No introduction this time.**

**Just Read and Review for more chapters.**

* * *

"Can anyone name a theme or idea in Othello which is still relevant today?" Miss Wilson sat perched on the end of her desk, her own copy of Othello clutched to her chest as she peered over her thin-rimmed glasses at her senior, English literature class. At twenty four, she was only a few years older than her students - and in Dave's case, several decades younger - and yet she brought to each lesson such fervour and enthusiasm that she was by far the most popular English teacher in the school. The blonde waited for hands to raise which, one by one, they did. "What about you, David - did you study Othello at your old school?"

Dave raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. He hadn't studied Othello at his last school - he had been told the story by Ric, who had seen the play in it's first performance. "I've read it though, in my spare time." he said simply, feeling the class turn to stare at him. Who was he and why the hell did he read for the fun of it? "I guess," he added hastily, not wanting to prolong the awkward silence which had fallen across the class. "That the idea of racism and acceptance of ethnic minorities is still pretty relevant…" He trailed off, wanting to not sound overly sure of himself.

"Of course it is," Miss Wilson got to her feet, grabbing the whiteboard marker and writing 'Racsim' up on the board. The rest of the lesson was spent with her explaining just how racist the play of Othello really was. Dave found it unusually hard to concentrate. He had always been good at English - mainly because he had studied every book at least three times throughout his 'school' years - and yet here he was, struggling to understand what his teacher was saying. His teacher. "David?" Dave's eyes slid into focus to see an almost empty classroom, the last few students quickly making their way out of the door and Miss Wilson stood before him, waving at him. "David the bell rang almost five minutes ago…Won't your brother and sisters be waiting for you?"

Nodding, the six foot seven, three hundred and twenty four year old got to his feet. As he packed his books into his bag silently, he barely noticed the noise of the students, the corridors suddenly packed as everyone began making their way out of the building. All he could focus on was the fact that he was alone. With Miss Wilson. Throwing his rucksack over one shoulder he allowed himself a small smile in the direction of the teacher. "Bye Miss Wilson," he waved, grinning to himself as he finally left the class room.

The English teacher had been correct and, as Dave finally approached the gate where he had agreed to meet his family, he was less than surprised to only see Candice. He had been prying into the youngest member of the family's thoughts and, having seen the blazing row which had taken place just minutes before, he was almost glad to have been late. "That girl from earlier?" he said quietly but Candice heard and nodded. Dave winced and shook his head.

"She asked for Randy's number and, you know Randy. He had to give it to her - right in front of Amy," Candice rolled her eyes. The act was so typically Randy and he had been doing things like this ever since he and Amy had broken up twenty years ago, and yet it still seemed to shock Candice - or at least, the blazing rows which pursued always did. Just one look into the petite brunette's mind set the scene perfectly, Dave grimacing as he witnessed the argument second hand.  
_  
"You ruined my life, Randy - wasn't that enough for you? I have no family, no friends, no nothing. I could have a family now - a family of my own. I could…" the redhead was on a roll, screaming and stamping her feet as people all around turned to stare. Most people, on their first day of school, tried to blend in, to go along their day without causing any sort of fuss and yet here was Amy, hitting Randy repeatedly on the shoulder with a heavy Philosophy book - with great ease, which only raised the question of, 'do you think she takes steroids? Those Americans are all on steroids'. Amy's long red hair whipped around her in the usual wind, due to the dull, typically Scottish grey sky and her eyes were hidden by her dark lids, a long streak of dark mascara making its way down her cold cheek._

_"Technically," Randy replied lazily, his attention clearly not on the conversation at hand. His eyes wandered from the dark sky to the shiny, black metallic paint job of the car parked just a few yards away, anywhere but Amy's face. "I ruined your existence when I broke up with you. I ruined your life," putting great emphasis on the word, Randy smirked to himself, the memory clear in both of their minds - words needn't have expressed nor explained. "Well, that happened a long time ago…"_

_"Amy," Candice whined, stepping between the two former lovers who ignored her completely, her presence completely overlooked. "You still have a family Amy. You have me and Dave, Ric and Ivory and we all love you. All of us - even Randy." Both vampires, the ones either side of her, scoffed at that statement. "He does. You see it. I see it. He knows we do. He-"_

_"Cant keep his eyes off other girls?"_

_"We're not together anymore. Remember that." Randy said, his temper finally beginning to rise as he swallowed hard, glared at Amy, her mascara marks now a dark contrast to her pale face, streaking the marble like features. Turning to Candice, Randy shook his head, a look of sheer contempt etched on every feature before stalking off, taking the longest strides possible to put a great distance between him and his sisters as quickly as possible._

_"HE," Amy fumed, her hands clenched so tightly around the philosophy book that she had left indents in the cover- something which would be very hard to explain to the teacher the next day. "Is a complete ASS!" And with that, the statuesque redhead stormed off in the other direction, clearly no intention of going home - and that was when Dave had arrived._

"Candice?" he said slowly, the brunette still trembling from the image of the dents in the book still playing in her mind as she wondered what sort of scale Amy could inflict that much damage on. Looking up, she nodded. "Lets go home."

* * *

The red head smiled to herself as she exited the bathroom, her small, pink towel wrapped tight to her body, another around her hair to keep it from dripping. Her room was basic to say the least - for the family rarely stayed anywhere long enough for her to get homely - and was decorated in a vast range of creams and coffees, a large bed taking up most of the northern wall, facing the door, the entire eastern wall taken up by a huge window - the blinds shut tight for now - and the west covered in a sliding door, built in wardrobe. By the door sat a computer, perched on a desk, although truth be told, it was really just an accessory as it was rarely used. Music played from the CD player by her bedside table - the sound of Kryptonite by Three Doors Down, one of the few 'modern' songs Amy listened to, filling the room.

Singing along, the pretty redhead took a look in her wardrobe, throwing possible outfits together on her bed - her mother would be the one to tidy it up later, so she never worried about the mess. If anything, Ivory was glad when the kids made a mess - it gave her something to do while Ric was off pretending to be business man of the year, a medical miracle or, like this time, a middle school teacher. The young vampire turned to her bed, holding one top up first, then another, one skirt, then a pair of jeans, measuring each outfit against the other. "What do you think?" she frowned, holding a blue shirt and a pair of jeans up against her body as she turned to face her former boyfriend, perched on the end of the office like chair situated at the computer.

"Does it matter?" he replied casually, pushing himself off the chair and springing to his feet. "It's just gonna come off anyways…" Laughing, the young man made his way over to his ex-girlfriend, pulling the towel off in one quick yank and throwing it to the floor.

"Randy!" Candice stood at the bottom of the stairs, screaming at the top of her lungs. She needn't have; a whisper would have been heard by her youngest brother but the screaming seemed just as effective. "Quit that! We can all see what you're…" Candice paused - was the word thinking or doing? "Just…QUIT IT! I don't wanna see Amy naked." The youngest member of the family let out a low groan before returning to the kitchen, the image of her sister naked having interrupted her thoughts of recipes and cook books she had once read. "And at bloody dinner time too…"

"How can he say he doesn't feel anything for her?" their adopted mother was perched on the edge of the kitchen counter, a large white bowl in her arm as she whisked through the mix inside slowly. Ivory and Candice always cooked together, it was almost like their way of therapy and each family member had their own - for Randy it was his fast cars, for Dave it was mechanical and engineering work, for Ric it was reading and Amy running. And so, as the two continued to bake their latest idea, a three layer gateaux, Ivory thought aloud. "He acts as though he cant stand her but…but every night he's thinking about her and…" Ivory blushed at her 'son's' thoughts. "And not always like that…"

"He's a stubborn bastard," Candice replied quickly and almost instantaneously had to apologize for using such foul language in front of a parent. "We should maybe let Ric talk to him? I don't know what good it could be but…I know we've tried before, Ivory but Dave got pissed off and yelled and you cried and…it was all just a big mess, huh?"

"Ric might be the oldest and the wisest but he has no patience with those two. He can't understand why they wont just…get on with it. Cohabit for the sakes of the rest of the family. He has this theory…" Ivory trailed off, shaking her head absent mindedly as she continued whisking.

"What theory?"

"He thinks that Randy 'slips up' every time that Amy gets close to someone. A male someone. He doesn't like us being around them and so he sees moving as the only way to have her all to him. So…he 'slips up'. But last time, he was getting impatient, he doesn't do subtlety too well and…well, AJ was proof of that."

"He killed AJ so that Amy wouldn't get with him?"

"We think he's more adverse to change and thinks that, if Amy falls for someone she'll want to change him. That'll be another vampire and he'll never be able to…you know…be her fall back plan? She'll always have her partner. But he wont have her…"

"He only wants her for himself?"

"Pretty much."

"And he'll kill to make sure she never has any other guy in her life?"

"Mhmm."

"So why the hell did he break up with her?"

"Because he's already married."

* * *

**So Dave wants Miss Wilson and Randy has a wife; eeek. The drama. Haha. Review for lots more of it :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of updates - on all of my works - in the recent weeks. My school and work life has been kinda hectic and I recently celebrated my birthday and...basically, I haven't been writing much. That being said, this chapter has been 'almost finished' since I posted chapter three so.. Chapter five is on the way too, I've started that already so hopefully we'll get that going soon.  
**

**All that's left now is, read and review..**

**xoxo**

**

* * *

**The loud, resounding crash could be heard, not just through the house but was audible just about everywhere in a three mile radius. The news reporters, in hours to come, would come up stumped as to what it was, offering no explanation and questioning the audience as to just what they thought had made that noise. Scientists could not find proof as to where it had come from as there had been no obvious direction - it was almost like a surround sound speaker, the noise came from everywhere. It was a strange noise, as though the ground was being torn open, a hole being created in the middle of the earth - and yet there was no wreckage or damage done to anything, anywhere.

Except Randy Flair's wardrobe and vocal chords.

Ivory, Candice and Dave stood frozen to the spot, all three of them shocked at the blood curdling cry that had come from upstairs. Each of the three dropped what they were doing, be it the cake mix or the motor from an electric car, rushing upstairs to where Randy lay flat on the floor of his bedroom, his bedroom covered in pieces of the large, mirror and pine covered wardrobe which he had shattered. Amy, who was out running - still in her school uniform - almost a mile from their home, heard the noise and the breath caught in her lungs - she had only ever heard that sort of sound twice in her life, once when Randy and Dave had fought and the night they had broken up. It was safe to say she knew exactly what - or more precisely who - had made the noise, but she made no effort to return home, unlike Ric. Crying loudly about an earthquake scare, Ric ran from his everyday job to his family, to see what had caused such a conspicuous sound - was Randy trying to have them caught out? To have their secret exposed to the world? To be burned and put to an end?

The tall, brunette boy ran a hand through his short, dark hair, one tear running down the side of his face, gravity pulling it downwards from his eye. "You promised Ivory," he swallowed, his voice thick as he fought back tears - Randy didn't cry. Not when people he knew died, not when he was hurt, not when he was angry and definitely not now, or so he'd have liked them to believe as he hastily pushed another tear from his face with his hand. Laying in just his boxers, crying, flat out on the floor, Randy had never looked more vulnerable in all of his five hundred years. Randy, originally named Randall Kingsley and originally an Australian man, had changed the most since becoming a vampire, his name and accent only the tip of the iceberg.

"Randy," she soothed, shaking her head and bending down, careful to avoid kneeling on any broken shards of mirror. "I thought Candice knew - Dave was teaching her to guard her thoughts, I thought she was just being careful for Amy's sake…I thought we all…"

"You thought wrong, didn't you?" He snapped, pulling his hadn from her as quickly as she took it. "DON'T!" He cried, watching as Candice opened her mouth, sure that the youngest Flair was about to apologize for something that was entirely blameless on her part. "Amy heard, I'm sure…"

"She…" Ivory frowned. "She did…"

"She's not pleased," Dave sighed. "Well that's a tad bit of an understatement…Oh God, the owner of that car is gonna be pretty pissed… But…she sends word that she wont be coming home anytime soon." The family rarely needed an interpreter but with Amy in such a volatile state, her thoughts were a mixture of angry pictures - mainly of Randy in lots of pain - and lots of sharp, painful words, it was a blur and only Dave could really unpick them.

"Good…"

"Randy, you don't mean that," Ric said from the doorway, having just arrived. Leaning casually against the framework, his suit crumpled slightly by the motion, Ric tutted at Randy. "Must you be so melodramatic, Randy? That behaviour may have been acceptable when you were human but…not now." Ric, while compassionate, saw no need for Randy to behave in such a way.  "Get up. Get Dressed and meet us downstairs in ten minutes. We have things to discuss."

Ric was, above all, professional and, with a brisk, business like step, he left the room, Ivory and Dave following at his heel. "Randy?" Candice whispered, once the other family members were gone. "Randy, please don't cry. She wouldn't be angry if you had told her, I'm sure. She would have just said…fuck her, she's dead. You know what Amy's like. Your wife would be the past…She would…"

"She. Is. Not. Fucking. Dead." Randy replied through gritted teeth, every part of him wanting to punch Candice. Why must she be so idiotic and impudent? There was a reason she didn't know such things, reasons he kept his thoughts as well guarded as possible around her.

"But you and Amy have been together for…" Candice began, shaking her head and changing tactics as the precise number of years did not come to mind. "She's got to be dead after all that…" As naïve and childlike as she was, Candice was not entirely stupid and quickly gave an intelligent guess, coming to an educated conclusion. "She's a vampire too, isn't she?"

* * *

"He's just coming," Candice muttered, rubbing her forearm softly as she gracefully made her way downstairs, her dark hair bobbing on her shoulders with every step. Randy had, in response to her question physically thrown her from his room, leaving a slight dent in the wall, where she had collided. It may have been unconventional but it was his way of saying 'down in a second'. "Can I have some of the icing, Ivory?"

"Now's not the time for icing, darling…" Ric muttered, shaking his head. Candice was young - she was cheeky, she was naïve, she had a habit of resorting to the most childish of methods when she was confused and she was, quite evidently, the baby of the group - and she was treated like a child in most respects. Except by Randy. Who saw her as 'God's way of punishing me for Amy. And that delivery guy. And those two guys who hit on Amy that one time. And our old neighbours. And Amy's parents. And that girl at the movies, And AJ. And…' Ric smiled up at Candice, who took her seat beside him on the sofa. Dave was sitting on the floor, the car motor in his hands while Ivory was perched, once again, on the kitchen counter. "Amy'll be here soon…"

"I thought she…"

"You and Randy were obviously busy. She's on her way home because well…you may not have noticed her, but she noticed you two. And…she wants to know who the wife is." Dave replied, laughing. "She was angry that he had been married. But…the idea of her still living - excuse my choice of words - is eating her up. Confrontation time." Dave rubbed his hands together excitedly before returning his attention to the motor.

"I've messed up…"

"No darling," Ivory soothed. "It was bound to come out at one point."

"But you three knew, didn't you? And you never slipped up. You all blocked it out. You could hear the news without…letting her know and…" Candice fell silent at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"Don't stop on my account," Randy shrugged, still buttoning his shirt. "I'm just the victim here."

"Victim?" Ric replied, incredulously. "You're my son Randy and I have to accept your decisions but that is a barefaced lie and we do not tolerate lies in this household."

"Yeah because 'we're humans' isn't a lie," Randy shrugged his father's words off casually, standing beside Dave. "What I mean is…Ivory shoulda known to keep quiet. I trusted her. I trusted you. I trusted Dave. Because I know all three of you are capable of…being a vampire. This fucking idiot clearly doesn't know what she's doing. Are you sure you changed her properly, Ric because if you ask me, she's more like a half breed. She's like a fast car with no breaks. She can do everything, she just cant get any restraint on it."

"Randy that's enough." Ivory cut in, jumping from the counter and springing to her feet.

"No. It's not because if she was capable of behaving like a proper vampire, we wouldn't be here. You all dance around that fact. We're vampires. We're not supposed to pussyfoot around the humans. We're superior beings. We're everything the books say we are and we should be embracing that. And she," he jabbed his finger in Candice's direction. "Is practically human. She doesn't even get proper cravings. Dave, you'll vouch for me. You've not been 'camping' in a while. Do you, or do you not, just want to jump the closest human?!" Dave shrugged apologetically and nodded his head. "I know I do, and I've had to hold Amy back a couple times to make sure she doesn't. Candice never does. Maybe she's defective?"

"Are you quite done, there?" the quiet voice by the staircase replied. Amy had, silently, entered the house through the front door just in time to hear Randy's rant about Candice. "She's as much a vampire as you or I. She, however, understands self control which is why she doesn't act on or prattle on about her urges. Self control, Randy. Remember that?"

**  
**


End file.
